The Fabulous Adventures of Marianna Susanna
by Kaiyume
Summary: Yet another Mary Sue story. You'd probably be better off ignoring it.


_(I wrote this story several years ago… so please excuse my dear Aunt Sally. Sorry, but it may never be finished.)_

_

* * *

_

**The Fabulous Adventures of Marianna Susanna, also known as Mary Sue**.

"I've got you!" yelled Aang as he quickly tied the girl up with the rope. The girl's eyes were changing colors so constantly it was scary, and her hair shone so bright that it hurt.

"I know that you secretly love me more than Katara," said the strange girl. "I can read your mind, no problem. That's one of my oldest powers. I mastered it this morning."

Aang gulped at the mention of Katara. He didn't want this evil girl to hurt her too. "Explain yourself!" he shouted. "Why have you been causing the world so much grief?"

The strange-looking girl cleared her throat in the key of G major and began to tell a story.

"My name is Marianna Susanna Hope Joy Havana Mei Annaliese Starr Luna Brianna. But my friends call me Mary Sue. I have a lot of friends, because I'm really popular. I mean, my best friend Oprah asked me to be on her show -wait, one, two, three, four, seven… oh yeah! - twenty five times! Of course, because I'm just _so_ modest, I politely turned her down. But I'm getting off track.

"Eyes are a window to the soul, some people say. Well, I'm telling you, that's exactly true, at least for me. Because of my beautiful, loving nature, my wonderful fairy godmother bestowed on me a gift of magical, gorgeous eyes. They change with my mood, although their natural color is hot pink. My fairy godmother didn't give me any more gifts because, she said simply, I was already too wonderful and she didn't want to mess up my _beautiful, natural_ talent. Of course I blushed at that. Why? I'm modest, remember? Duh!"

"That doesn't have to do anything with what I asked you!" Aang yelled, suddenly feeling a wave of anger pass over him.

Mary Sue smiled. Her glimmering teeth were blinding. Slowly, she waved her hand from side to side through the air.

"Calm down," she said. An unrealistic pattern of lights blared from her palm. Aang slowly felt himself being calmed. _What is she doing to me? _He wondered, afraid.

"I'm emotion-bending," she said, once again reading his mind. "Don't you think I'm just _perfect_?" The girl flipped her golden hair, which, strangely, had purple streaks running through it. "Don't worry; I'm just getting to the important part." She grinned.

"Well, my mother died in childbirth. Out of grief and heartbreak, my father died on the spot, too. So I became an orphan as soon as I was born. But I was quickly adopted by an old firebending master, who was just like a father to me. He taught me everything he knew, and when I was just five years old, I was able to beat him in an agni kai!

"When I turned fifteen years old, my master had nothing more to teach me. In fact, I was a prodigy and a legend by then. He gave me one last thing- a shimmering potion that allowed me to become a waterbender as well as a firebender. I took the potion on the spot and felt a wonderful warmth rush through me. So I decided to train with other waterbenders, at the North Pole. But because I was so beautiful, and because I was a firebender, I had to wear a loose, dark cloak that covered my face.

Of course, I wasn't able to completely hide myself, because the strangest thing happened. When my hood accidentally fell off, the prince of the water tribe happened to see my face! He instantly fell in love with me, but knew that we could not be together because he was from the Water Nation and I was from the Fire Nation. He began to court me, and we met in secret for several weeks. Ah, it was so long. But after a while, I couldn't keep it up. Well-"

Mary Sue took a large gasp of air, as she had said that all in one breath.

Aang opened his mouth quickly, jumping at the moment of silence.

"Silly Aang. I'm not done!" Mary Sue giggled, tapping his nose with her perfectly manicured fingernail. She continued, "Well, I knew that it wasn't working. Everyone was telling me that, but whenever he said something or put his arm around me or something, all those feelings of _letting go_ just... evaporated…"

Aang stared down at his feet and sighed to himself. Little did he know that it would be several more hours until he would get a chance to speak again…


End file.
